


［异坤］爱难辨（19）完

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “ 说我傻傻的，明明你也是。”
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 4





	［异坤］爱难辨（19）完

**爱难辨 第十九话** \- “ 说我傻傻的，明明你也是。”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


王子异隔天便带着蔡徐坤去医院产检，做了一系列的指标检查，量体重、量血压、抽血、验尿、看B超、听胎心......

他们还不知道宝宝是男孩子👦还是女孩子👧，也没有特意问医生，打算把惊喜留到最后。王子异跟蔡徐坤说，“我们的宝宝，男女都一样。” 

蔡徐坤也是这么觉得。

  
  


胎儿差不多三个月大，蔡徐坤算了算日子，是新婚之夜怀上的。

蔡徐坤记得那个晚上王子异要得很猛，两人怀着爱恨做的一场爱，或许恨大于爱吧，男人一点也不温柔，最后还把他做哭了不管。

蔡徐坤曾经讨厌那个晚上，讨厌那个晚上的男人，甚至是自己，但上天还是选择了那个不愉快的夜晚，赐予他们第二个宝宝，为他们的新婚之夜添加了一点幸福的回忆。

王子异的手放在蔡徐坤的腰后搭着，扶蔡徐坤走下医院大门的阶梯。他见蔡徐坤低着头想事情，还撅起了嘴巴，于是凑近蔡徐坤的嘴边亲了一口问道，“想什么呢？”

蔡徐坤摸了摸自己的肚子，王子异就跟着捂上蔡徐坤的手背，顺势搂住人儿的腰。蔡徐坤随王子异搂住自己，缓缓地说道，“想那天晚上你是怎么欺负我的哼......”

蔡徐坤感觉腰上的手臂收紧了些许，男人在他的耳背轻轻吐出了三个字。

  
  


“对不起。”

  
  


蔡徐坤本来只是开个玩笑，也没想让男人跟自己道歉，但不知道为什么一听男人的‘对不起’就委屈了起来。

原来‘对不起’三个字像‘我爱你’般的温柔浪漫，还惹眼泪。

蔡徐坤鼻子突然酸酸的，眼睛也湿湿的，都怪王子异，对不起就对不起，干嘛要煽情？肯定是怀孕的关系，荷尔蒙受影响，让蔡徐坤的情绪变得更敏感。

  
  


“哼...又没让你道歉......” 

  
  


王子异把蔡徐坤的身子转过来面向自己，勾起对方的下巴，对准那双软绵绵的肉唇吻上去。

轻而短暂的一吻，蔡徐坤感觉自己只是被男人柔柔地舔了一口，但蔡徐坤意外地喜欢。蔡徐坤一直喜欢王子异对他的每一丝温柔，因为他认为男人对他有多温柔就有多爱他。

这一刻，蔡徐坤的眼泪不争气地在落下。

王子异有点慌张，怎么还能把人儿吻哭了呢？他轻轻地给蔡徐坤划去脸上的泪水。

  
  


“对不起，又把坤坤惹哭了嗯？之前让坤坤所受的委屈、流过的眼泪，通通都对不起，以后不会欺负坤坤的。”

  
  


蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，把脸埋进王子异的颈上，闷着说道，“呜- 你敢？”

  
  


“不敢。以后都宠着老婆大人，还有小葵和小宝宝，一起惯着宠。” 

  
  


蔡徐坤轻轻地“嗯”了一声，王子异几乎听不到，但他感觉脖颈上的脑袋动了动，像是在点头。

  
  


\---

  
  


怀孕第四个月，蔡徐坤孕吐的状况已经好转，胃口也大了不少。

周末陈叔放假，一切家务理所当然地由王子异一人承担，午饭后王子异便撸起袖子在厨房里忙着收拾。

大厅里的蔡徐坤打了个饱嗝，无声无息地走进了厨房。王子异起初没察觉身后的人儿，直到一股暖流从背后涌上。

虽然鼓起来的肚子成了障碍，蔡徐坤还是把整个人贴上了王子异的后背，环着男人的腰间，脑袋枕在男人宽阔的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

王子异边洗碗边扬起了嘴角，人儿在向自己撒娇。

  
  


“子异，晚上可不可以吃麻辣火锅？”

  
  


原来是为了一顿香口的麻辣火锅，王子异无奈一笑，放下手上的碗碟，把手上的水漬擦干净，然后转身把蔡徐坤抱在怀里哄着说，“刚刚吃完午饭，这么快就想着晚饭了么？怀孕了不能吃麻辣-”

王子异话说到一半便被蔡徐坤打断了，“医生说我体重指数不达标，该多吃一点，你还不让吃了是吗？！”

  
  


“不是不让-”

  
  


蔡徐坤猛然抬头用犀利的眼色看着王子异，小猫咪撒娇攻势不行，立马转换了小狮子咆哮模式 ，“哼！王子异你上个月才说以后都宠着我，男人果然是大猪蹄子！”

  
  


“不，我宠-”

  
  


“大居蹄子！你耍赖！”

  
  


蔡徐坤炸毛般地凝视王子异，竟然从男人眼里看出了一丝笑意，“笑什么你王子异！！”

王子异替蔡徐坤抚平了炸起来的头毛（其实是起床后就竖起来的），心想小狮子凶起来怎么还是那么奶？

  
  


后来蔡徐坤闹了一个下午还是没吃上麻辣火锅，晚上吃进肚子的依然是健康怀孕餐，还有王子异上个月买回来的钙片和维C。

晚餐过后蔡徐坤就故意跟王子异冷战，不说话也不搭理王子异，只抱着小葵默默地看动画片。

小葵看出爹地在跟爸爸闹脾气，懂事地帮爸爸说了两句话，“爹地爹地~爸比也想一起看汤姆与杰瑞可以么？”

  
  


“不行。”

  
  


蔡徐坤无情地拒绝，王子异连在沙发上陪坐的机会也没有。小葵看了看可怜的爸爸，小葵不管，不关小葵的事儿，小葵继续在爹地的怀抱里看汤姆与杰瑞。

到了睡觉前的那一刻王子异还是没办法把蔡徐坤哄好，但世界上没有床上搞不定的事儿......

这个晚上半睡半醒的小葵又做恶梦了，仿佛听见呜呜呜的鬼叫。

第二天爹地和爸爸自然地和好了，小葵发现爹地脖子上多了几个红红的蚊子包，还自己跑去问陈伯伯要止痒膏，说要给爹地涂脖子。

  
  


\---

  
  


怀孕的第五个月，王子异和蔡徐坤一起给小葵过生日。

王子异之前一直解不开蔡徐坤的手机密码，不是蔡徐坤的生日，不是自己的生日，也不是他们相识的日子。

蔡徐坤说男人笨，连个密码也猜不出。后来王子异搞尽脑汁，终于猜出来了，密码是0813，小葵的生日。

  
  


前两年的八月十三日蔡徐坤都提着大蛋糕去孤儿院。孤儿院在每个月的一号都为该月出生的孩子们办一个集体的生日会，可是蔡徐坤还是选择在十三号那天再给小葵庆祝一次，即使孩子根本不知道是自己过生日。

小葵一岁的时候还只能喝奶，蔡徐坤带过去的蛋糕都给其他孩子吃掉了，但蔡徐坤抱着小葵替小葵吹了蜡烛，许了愿。

小葵两岁的时候就是小吃货，看到蛋糕眼睛就发亮。蔡徐坤给小葵一小口一小口地喂蛋糕，心里跟孩子说了一句两岁生日快乐。小葵吃得满嘴奶油，还对着蔡徐坤笑，蔡徐坤记得那天的空气都是甜的。

今年，小葵三岁，蔡徐坤终于可以堂堂正正地给孩子庆祝生日。生日会上没有了其他小朋友，但多了孩子他爸，还有爷爷奶奶。

王子异捧着一个大大的芒果味蛋糕🎂从厨房里走出来，这时蔡徐坤正给小葵戴上金黄色的小皇冠👑。小葵在蔡徐坤面前得意地晃晃脑袋卖萌，旁边的爷爷奶奶就忙着给孩子拍照。

小葵的鼻子灵，闻到淡淡的奶油和芒果香便回头一看，跑到王子异脚边蹦跶蹦跶，伸长了脖子踮着脚焦急地想要看到自己的生日蛋糕，“小葵要看看蛋糕好不好吃~~”

王子异把蛋糕小心翼翼地放在桌上，然后一把抱起小葵。

小葵一看桌上的蛋糕便眼前一亮，嘴馋地吞了一下口水。蛋糕上点了三根蜡烛，还有一个波浪形的白巧克力牌子，上面有用黑巧克力写的字。

  
  


**_王小葵 Happy birthday_ ** 🐷

  
  


小葵看不懂字，只被尾端的小猪吸引，“是爹地画的小居居么？”

小葵猜对了，字是王子异写的，猪是蔡徐坤画的。

蔡徐坤走过来小捏了一下小葵的脸蛋，“画你呢~三岁的小居咪，想吃蛋糕了是不是？快闭眼许个生日愿望吧。”

王子异把小葵放到座椅上，示范了合掌许愿的手势，让小葵跟着学。蔡徐坤马上打住，简直被男人气笑，“你们这是拜佛还是许愿？”

小葵许了一个简单的愿望，然后嘟着嘴巴用力地呼出一口气，把蛋糕上的蜡烛吹熄。

  
  


“呼～”

  
  


这天小葵吃了好大的一块蛋糕，嘴上都是奶油，甜甜腻腻的。小葵一高兴小腹黑的性格就走出来了，故意往蔡徐坤的脸上亲，“mua～” 

小葵把奶油都沾了上去，沾完就逃跑也不怕被抓着打屁股，“哈哈哈~爹地变小花猫了唷”

  
  


“站住！欺负爹地了是不是？小心被打屁屁！”

  
  


“救命啊爷爷奶奶~爹地要打小葵的屁屁。” 

  
  


淘气的小葵躲在爷爷奶奶身后求庇护，王子异则率先抱住了蔡徐坤，一来是不想蔡徐坤顶着大肚子在家里乱跑跟孩子胡闹，二来是想给小花猫洗脸。

  
  


“我看看奶油沾哪里了嗯？” 

  
  


王子异一个凑近就舔走了蔡徐坤脸上和嘴边的奶油，蔡徐坤反应过来的时候莫名的害羞，低着头在王子异的怀里低声抱怨，“你爸妈都看着呢.......”

王子异扬起了嘴角，“看着就看着呗，没事儿。”

  
  


到了收礼物🎁的时间，小葵满心欢喜地收到爷爷奶奶送的汤姆与杰瑞的娃娃，管家陈伯伯送的画板和画笔，还有爸爸和爹地送的电话手錶。

买电话手錶是王子异的主意，他知道蔡徐坤和小葵之间有那么一个‘小手錶’的牵绊，也知道对于小葵来说每一个画出来的‘小手錶’也是一个小承诺。做爸爸的怎么能不知道自己的孩子缺乏安全感？

每次王子异去上班了不见人小葵都会哭鼻子，嚷着问蔡徐坤爸爸什么时候回家，要蔡徐坤给他画一个手錶。蔡徐坤知道王子异工作忙起来了便画得越来越晚，有时候画的是五点🕔，有时候是六点🕕，甚至是七点🕖八点🕗

其实王子异每次下班回家看到小葵手上画的手錶就有点心疼，心疼孩子盼着自己回家。王子异能做的就是比手錶上的时间早一点到家，不让小葵和蔡徐坤盼太久。

虽然有了电话手錶不代表什麼，但也许可以填补孩子内心的那点不安，让等待爸爸回家的過程变得没那么煎熬。

王子异输入了自己和蔡徐坤的手机号，分别以💙和💛作为名字。他亲自给小葵戴上手錶，一边说道，“以后爸爸上班去了小葵想爸爸就按这个蓝色心心知道么？这样就可以爸爸打电话了哟。”

小葵乖乖点头，马上就按了蓝色心心试试看，王子异的手机随之响起。

“喂喂喂？是爸比么？” 小葵听到自己的声音从爸爸的手机里发出，一脸高兴地傻笑，把电话手錶抬到嘴边，对着对讲机般地不断说话，“爸比爸比~爸比听到小葵么？哈喽哈喽~”

王子异宠溺的眼神中带着笑意，他配合着与小葵通话，“喂？爸爸听到唷。”

小葵听到王子异的声音从自己的电话手錶里发出便笑得更开心了。

蔡徐坤笑看这对傻乎乎的父子“现场通话”，越看越觉得傻，孩子傻得可爱，男人傻得.......像孩子。

  
  


\---

  
  


怀孕的第六个月，蔡徐坤倒是没有什么不良的孕期反应，只是下腹部隆起更为明显了，越来越有“孕味”，行动也开始没那么灵活，大多时间都懒得出门，只是待在家里看孩子，懒洋洋地躺在床上或者是沙发上哼歌。

而王子异上班的时间规律了起来，上班早下班也早，全公司都知道总裁赶着回家陪老婆和孩子。

王子异总是收到n条蔡徐坤和小葵有事没事发过来的短信或者是电话。

蔡徐坤会在短信里矫情，明知道王子异在开会很忙，非得儿要吸引一下注意，发一句‘想了’。王子异一般都是秒回，蔡徐坤看见那句千篇一律的‘我也’心里便甜甜的，继续给男人发一些无聊短信。

三岁的孩子最喜欢有样学样，小葵见爹地拿着手机按按按，自己便按按自己的电话手錶，直接给爸爸打电话。结果蔡徐坤和王子异的私密聊天💬经常被儿子活生生地打断。

有时候小葵会向王子异“告状”，说爹地只看手机不陪小葵玩躲猫猫，王子异便笑着替蔡徐坤说话，说爹地肚子里多了一个小宝宝，小宝宝一天天长大，越大越重，重得爹地走不动，玩不了躲猫猫，等爸爸回家再陪小葵玩。

有时候小葵会向王子异卖乖，说小葵今天都有听爹地的话，问晚上可不可以有小奖励。王子异每次都说好，下班后买小葵喜欢的甜食回家，顺便给蔡徐坤多买一份。

有时候小葵会在电话里哭鼻子，小奶音加上委屈巴巴的小哭腔，支支吾吾的却又不说自己怎么了。王子异听到小葵的哭声脑海里便会自动呈现出小葵撅着嘴巴落泪的模样，可爱的小可怜，惹人心疼怜爱。王子异不知道孩子怎么哭了心里就有点焦急，眉头不自觉皱起，但这个时候电话里头肯定会出现了另一把声音，是蔡徐坤在轻声地哄着孩子。

  
  


“不哭了哦，旺仔牛仔全洒地上又有什么大不了的？”

“呜呜-没有了呜呜呜...”

“乖，爹地让爸爸再给小葵买好不好？”

“看你这小眼泪，没有帅金色就用黄金色的画笔呗，哭什么呢？”

“呜呜-小葵就要帅金色呜-”

“好~爹地让爸爸给小葵找一个帅金色回来好不好？”

“小葵怎么又哭鼻子了？笔盖又开不了嗯？爹地来试试...呃......爹地也开不了。”

“呜呜呜-笔坏掉了呜呜呜...”

“开不了就开不了，怎么就坏掉了呢？等爸爸回来给小葵开吧！”

  
  


都是一些小事儿，但正因为孩子为了一些小事儿而给自己打电话哭訴，王子异便更加归心似箭。

孩子和老婆一样需要他，这是一种幸福。

  
  


\---

  
  


这天的会议上，员工们发现王总裁经常走神看手机，表面严肃的脸上隐藏着甜蜜的笑意，不难猜测是谁给总裁发短信了。

  
  


💌短信内容💌

  
  


坤坤

10：17

  
  


［子异］

  
  


［小坤怎么了？］

  
  


［*这里是一张蔡徐坤自己拍的美腿特写*］

  
  


［嗯？这是要色诱老公吗？］

  
  


［不，你看我的脚是不是肿了一圈？］

  
  


［怀孕了就容易水肿，丑死了都怪你！］

  
  


［白白细细的，哪里丑？］

  
  


［我一手就能圈住坤坤的小腿］

  
  


［哪儿圈得住？胡说！］

  
  


［那晚上试试］

  
  


［。。。］

  
  


［无语］

  
  


［宝宝乖，老公回家给宝宝按摩按摩］

  
  
  


10：30

  
  


［*这里是另一张腿部特写

一双小肉手搭在腿上

疑似在给腿的主人按摩*］

  
  


［不用你来按了😗］

  
  


［小葵怎么抢了爸爸的饭碗 ？］

  
  


［没事儿，我回去再给坤坤按摩💙］

  
  


［谁让你碰了么？😗😗😗］

  
  


［我的手法比小葵专业

坤坤真的不要么？］

  
  


［哼］

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异到家的时候蔡徐坤正躺在沙发上睡午觉。

小葵乖巧地从鞋柜里找出最大的一对拖鞋放在王子异的脚边，他抬头冲王子异笑，然后把食指抵在嘴唇上，小声地跟王子异说，“噓~爹地和肚子里面的小北鼻都睡觉觉了哟。”

王子异穿上儿子为自己拿的拖鞋，蹲下来亲亲孩子的脸蛋，也压低了声线说道，“小葵今天替爸爸照顾爹地和小北鼻了么？真乖，爸爸先抱爹地上楼，小葵在大厅里玩一会儿好不好？”

“嗯~” 小葵点头，找管家陈伯伯玩耍去。

王子异小心翼翼地把蔡徐坤横抱起，蔡徐坤睡得浅，身体离开沙发的一刻就惊醒了，他眯着眼偷看王子异一眼，又紧闭上双眼假装没醒，没发现男人不怀好意的眼神。

卧室里黑黑暗暗，灯和窗帘都是关着的，王子异也没要打开的意思，迅速地把门也关上，门锁咔嚓一声。

王子异把蔡徐坤放在床上，怕自己压到蔡徐坤的肚子，于是双手在两边撑着，缓缓地俯身凑近。

不知道是不是怀孕的关系，蔡徐坤身上的純奶香比无花果香还要重，闻起来就是软软糯糯的感觉。王子异把脸埋进蔡徐坤的颈窝，仔细一闻，无花果背后隐藏着的檀香味让王子异满意地勾起了嘴角。

蔡徐坤的双手不知道什么时候勾住了王子异的脖子，两人又不知道什么时候开始接起了吻。

吻断时，两人的唇间拉出了暧昧纠缠的银丝。蔡徐坤还是闭着眼，王子异凑到蔡徐坤的耳边，用那温柔沉稳的声音问道，“还装睡呢？”

蔡徐坤还是不睁眼，王子异就顺理成章地再吻一次，这次吻得更深、更久，直到两人没气了，漆黑中王子异看见蔡徐坤脸上冒着一阵绯红。

蔡徐坤突然感觉身上的温暖离自己而去，是男人起身拉开了距离。他睁眼用眼神告诉男人自己的不满。

王子异笑了笑，坐在人儿的身旁，一把抓住了人儿那白白细细的小腿，不轻不重地按按捏捏。蔡徐坤小声一哼，没想到男人真的只是想给自己按摩......

蔡徐坤说气又气不起来，只能撅起了嘴巴不合作地蹬蹬腿。

王子异看到蔡徐坤的反应就有点乐了，手瞬间伸进了蔡徐坤的裤脚，连着裤脚往上推，从小腿滑上大腿，指尖在大腿内侧有意无意地划弄游走。

蔡徐坤不敢乱动，双腿微微颤抖，却又自觉地开张，腿间的分身也毫不羞耻地抬起了头。

王子异隔着裤子摸上蔡徐坤的鼓起，感觉一阵温热潮湿。熟练的手技让蔡徐坤不禁发出了娇娇滴滴的呻吟声。

“嗯啊~ 脱...嗯...要脱掉唔-”

王子异俯身堵上蔡徐坤的嘴，不吝啬地亲吻着，手一边慢慢地把蔡徐坤的裤子连内裤拉下，满足蔡徐坤脱掉的要求。

很快蔡徐坤就被王子异脱光光，而王子异却还是一身正气的总裁复古装。

其实蔡徐坤很喜欢看王子异穿西装，一身挺拔的黑色条纹西装搭配白衬衫，简单却很显魅力，加上男人利落的背头发型，沉稳又优雅。

蔡徐坤不紧不慢地解开王子异的衬衫，从最高的一颗扣子到第二颗、第三颗扣子，男人的胸肌线条若隐若现，蔡徐坤边欣赏边用指尖在上面跟着画，画得王子异心痒痒。

王子异抓住蔡徐坤不安分的小手，又往蔡徐坤的嘴巴上啄了一口。他小心地把蔡徐坤拉起来，让蔡徐坤坐在自己的大腿上，两人面对面，王子异的双手自然地搂住了蔡徐坤的腰。

蔡徐坤向前挪挪屁股，挪了一点又一点，隆起的腹部都已经顶着王子异的腹肌，但却仿佛还不够亲密，直到感受到男人裤头里鼓起的大山丘。

王子异埋头在蔡徐坤的脖颈上偷香，任由蔡徐坤伸手为他解开裤头。

蔡徐坤的手有点凉，王子异胀硬的阴茎在对比之下滚滚烫烫的。蔡徐坤把男人的性器掏出来使坏地把玩着，每揉一下就感觉脖子上的吻不由自主地加深，还听到男人忍不住抽了一口凉气。

蔡徐坤得意忘形，手里的动作不断，还微微地把头往后仰，本想让男人更好地在他脖子上缠绵，没想到男人的吻往下移，因凉意而竖起的乳头被男人偷袭了

蔡徐坤的乳部没像女人那般丰满，可是怀孕后确实比以前胀满了不少，仔细地吮吸还可以吸出奶汁，让王子异爱不释手。

王子异知道这样会让蔡徐坤莫名地害羞，每次都拿这个当把柄，把蔡徐坤吃得妥妥的。

蔡徐坤推推挡挡小小地扭动着身子挣扎，一开始还说着别吻这里，可是后来被舔舒服了又会发出可爱动人的呻吟。

王子异的舌尖围着蔡徐坤的乳头打圈，含在嘴里像婴儿吸奶嘴般地吸啜，来回舔舐，力度从刚开始的柔和变得一点点的急躁粗暴。

蔡徐坤感觉一阵又一阵的酸爽，他轻轻地喘着氣，陶醉不已地喊出男人的名字。

  
  


“嗯...子异....啊嗯......”

  
  


蔡徐坤在王子异耳边吐气，又不知死活地小声地说了些什么小骚话，让王子异的欲望沸腾到极点。

王子异凑到蔡徐坤另一边的乳头狠狠地吻住，一手从蔡徐坤的腰后往下滑，顺着脊椎落到那翘股上，怜爱地轻轻捏了一把，手感肉肉软软的。

被吃豆腐的蔡徐坤下意识往前躲，挪了一下又蹭了一下，两人早已发硬的肉棒蹭在了一起，一声霄云的呻吟重叠，在两人的耳边荡漾。

王子异下另一只手把两人的性器都握在手中一拼撸，手法熟练地揉捏搓撸......

王子异放在人儿屁股上的手也没有闲着，食指尖在那湿润的穴口试探。蔡徐坤感觉被男人前后夹击，自己又不争气，被侍候舒服了就软着身子赖在男人身上，下巴靠着男人的肩头。

  
  


“哼嗯~ 啊.....”

  
  


淫褻而动人心弦的叫声断断续续地传入王子异的耳窝，王子异开始失去了耐性，加快了手速，也稍稍加大了力度。

蔡徐坤在王子异的耳边求饶，声音娇嗲得像在发骚，“老公嗯....慢...慢一点啊唔~”

王子异一听自家omega喊自己老公就仿佛失去了理智，反而越撸越快。蔡徐坤一时把持不住便全射在男人手中。

王子异没有放过蔡徐坤高潮过后软下来的分身，继续和自己粗大而又硬邦邦的肉柱拼在一起不轻不重地撸揉着。

手上白白粘粘的精液全沾在两人的性器上，润滑般的功用，让王子异撸得更顺。

蔡徐坤的肉棒不久又勃了起来，后穴还不由自主地收收放放，轻轻地夹住外来的手指头。

  
  


“子异...要不要进来？啊嗯.....”

  
  


王子异摇摇头，温柔地吻上了蔡徐坤的双唇。

  
  


“乖，给老公撸撸就好。”

  
  


蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴，他知道贴心的王子异是怎么想的，可是自己却有点欲求不满。

最近做爱的时候王子异都小心翼翼，可说是能忍住不进就不进，深怕操得太猛会惊动蔡徐坤肚子里的小宝宝。相反，蔡徐坤每次都故意使尽浑身解数地诱惑王子异，挑战男人的底线和定力。

这一次也不列外，蔡徐坤假装听话地捂上男人的胀硬的阴茎，一下一下地撸动，先让男人放下心防地享受着。

王子异闭上了眼，蔡徐坤还主动地凑上了嘴，利用接吻来分散男人的注意力。

蔡徐坤感觉手里的性器又胀大了一圈，他稍稍往下移，捞住了男人的囊袋在手里轻柔地把玩着，弄完左边就弄右边的，最后又回到中间那巨大的阴茎。

王子异在吻与吻之间发出了几声叹息，蔡徐坤勾起了嘴角，看准时机把自己一撑一坐。王子异反应过来的时候马上抱着蔡徐坤的腰仿佛要阻止，可是自己那根巨物已经进了大半，卡在中间特别难受，只好本能反应地一口气怼进去。

通常这个时候蔡徐坤都会后悔，自作孽不可活，但也只能忍痛，反正一会儿就会舒服的。

王子异咬咬蔡徐坤的耳珠，要骂又不舍得骂，“小坏蛋不听话......”

蔡徐坤向王子异献吻撒个娇，王子异很快就夺去这一吻的主导权，惩罚般地用舌头攻入了蔡徐坤的口腔里，嘴舌间纠缠得难分难解，最后蔡徐坤的嘴唇被吻得红红肿肿的。

一番激烈的舌吻沉淀下来，换上温情的深吻，谁也不愿意推开。

下体间的抽插不动声色地展开，王子异不敢肆无忌惮地发力顶弄，只是慢慢的，一点点的退出来又插进去。

蔡徐坤的前臂搭在王子异肩上，手勾住王子异的脖子，配合着男人的节奏骑了起来。

王子异下意识扶着蔡徐坤的腰，缓缓地断开了吻。

  
  


“乖不乱动，动了胎气不好。”

  
  


蔡徐坤委屈巴巴地在王子异的耳边回答说，“那...那你...你再进里面一点嘛....嗯啊-”

王子异又怎会不知道蔡徐坤的敏感处？王子异稍微调教了一个角度操进去，没顶到最深处，却恰到好处地顶弄着能让蔡徐坤酸爽得脊椎发麻的位置。这位置是王子异经过一番探索发现的，连蔡徐坤自己也不知道。

  
  


“唔- 啊嗯~ 老公....快一点...啊~”

  
  


王子异来回地进出，力度没有很大，但每一下都有技巧地触碰着蔡徐坤的敏感点。蔡徐坤的穴肉本来就夹得很紧，吃进了男人的阴茎就仿佛不愿意松开，高潮差不多到来的时候还不受控地收紧了一下，给王子异杀一个措手不及。

最后两人几乎同时射出精液，王子异射在蔡徐坤的体内，蔡徐坤射在两人身上。

  
  


还在大厅里和陈伯伯玩耍的小葵抬头看看楼梯口，“爸爸怎么还不下楼？爸爸是不是和爹地一样变成了小懒居睡午觉了？小葵要上去找爸爸~”

精明的陈叔一把抱起了小葵以阻止小葵上楼，“小少爷乖，咱们不打扰爸爸和爹地睡午觉，陈伯伯陪小少爷玩躲猫猫好不？”

  
  


\---

  
  


怀孕的第七个月，蔡徐坤肚子里的宝宝动静越来越大，时不时拳打脚踢，仿佛嚷着要跑出来看看这个世界。

“哎呀，王子异你孩子又踢我了，今天第三次了哼。” 蔡徐坤摸着自己的肚皮指控里面不安分的小宝宝。

王子异笑了笑，他坐到蔡徐坤的旁边搓搓蔡徐坤那隆胀的肚子，“这么好动的吗？可能是个小男孩。”

蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴反驳，“不，我觉得是小女生。”

小葵这时候也跑过来了，见爸爸把手放在爹地的肚子上，自己也伸手摸摸爹地的肚子。小宝宝又刚好撞了蔡徐坤的肚皮一下，小葵有点怕便收回了手。

蔡徐坤边拉过小葵的肉手边安慰说，“没事儿，小北鼻想跟小葵击掌啊，小葵也跟小北鼻击掌吧。”

小葵这次双手👐都捂上蔡徐坤的肚子，像敷蛋一样。

  
  


“爹地？小北鼻是不是想从肚子里出来了？”

  
  


“还没呢，要再等三个月。” 

  
  


“爹地？那小葵...小葵是从谁的肚子出来的啊？” 小葵天真可爱的声音里有点迟疑，脸上没有了笑容，只是嘟着小嘴。

蔡徐坤和王子异的心突然顿了一下，孩子懂，又不懂。

王子异把小葵抱起，在怀里紧紧地圈住，“小葵当然也是从爹地的肚子里出来的，傻孩子.......”

小葵把头枕在王子异的肩上，嘴巴依然是嘟起来的，眼眶里还涌溢着泪光，“不对...小葵都不记得在爹地的肚子里了......”

蔡徐坤听到小葵这么说心又抽着痛，他凑到小葵的脸上亲了一口，“小葵不记得，爹地记得啊。”

这天蔡徐坤跟小葵说着以前怀孕的事儿，还从手机里找出一张沉底的孕照给小葵看。照片是在某某公园里拍的，那时的蔡徐坤一头金发，身穿白色宽松高领和杏色长外套，他坐在长椅上晒太阳，背景全是秋天的落叶🍂。

王子异也是第一次看到这张照片，长椅上有很大的一个空位，仿佛是为他而留的。王子异突然感觉自己错过了很多与蔡徐坤一起经历的幸福时光。他该在的，他都没在。

小葵指着手机屏幕，“爹地的肚子好大好大哦，是小葵在里面么？”

蔡徐坤轻轻一捏小葵的脸蛋，“还能不是小葵吗？小胖居~你比弟弟或妹妹重多了！小脚丫还特别不安分，脚力充沛，每天踢踢踢，踢得爹地肚子痛痛。就小葵你顽皮捣蛋！”

被说是捣蛋鬼的小葵终于恢复了笑容。

蔡徐坤继续兴致勃勃地与小葵分享往事，“小葵知道自己为什么那么喜欢喝旺仔牛奶么？因为爹地怀小葵的时候就每天喝旺仔牛奶啊~”

小葵莫名乐了起来，嘿嘿地傻笑，嘴馋地舔舔嘴唇。蔡徐坤一边说小葵就一边笑着和应，反倒是王子异变得很安静。

王子异在仔细听，听那些他不知道的小片段，把蔡徐坤说的每一件事、自己缺席的每一个画面、每一个小遗憾都想象成一张张照片放进脑海里。

如果内心的亏欠需要长时间来填补，那就让时光继续流逝，过去的我不在，以后我都在。

  
  


“诶，你干嘛不说话？” 

  
  


蔡徐坤察觉男人的异常安静，用脚踢了踢男人，迎来男人的一吻。

  
  


“唔- ”

  
  


\---

  
  


怀孕的第八个月、九个月慢慢地过去。蔡徐坤在家里走路都会去不小心失去平衡，王子异不放心就给自己放了陪产假，留在家里亲自照顾老婆。

两人在家里亲昵得很，每天腻腻歪歪，旁若無人。

这都全靠小葵被送去幼儿园上课了。小葵刚开始是不乐意的，在幼儿园的门口哭鼻子闹别扭，抓着蔡徐坤的手不放，不肯踏进幼儿园一步。王子异蹲在小葵身旁哄了很久很久，说幼儿园里有很多小朋友可以陪小葵一起玩一起学习，又说爸爸和爹地一起接小葵放学，放学后去超市买小葵喜欢的芒果味冰淇淋。

后来小葵就勉强答应了，牵着老师的手走进幼儿园，走一步回头看一步。

多去几次后小葵便喜欢上了幼儿园，有一晚上小葵还偷偷地跟蔡徐坤说秘密。

  
  


“爹地~小葵喜欢幼儿园里的一个小朋友哦。”

  
  


“👀嗯？？那个小朋友叫什么名字？”

  
  


“叫波唧。” 小葵提起帅气小哥哥的名字就红了小脸。

  
  


“呃......爹地不许，叫波唧的都是大猪蹄子。”

  
  


“什么是大居蹄子？”

  
  


“就爸爸啊。”

  
  


王子异刚洗完澡出来，隐约听到了自己被讨论，“坤坤和小葵在说什么啊？”

小葵害羞地把脸埋进蔡徐坤的怀里，“是小葵和爹地的小秘密，不告诉爸比！”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


“哇哇哇-哇哇....”

  
  


怀胎十月，蔡徐坤终于诞下二胎，时间是11：11。

产房里初生婴儿的嚎哭声壮丽，是一个爱哭的小女婴。满头大汗的蔡徐坤无力地躺在床上，得意地对着王子异笑了笑，软软地说着，“我猜对了。”

王子异吻了蔡徐坤的额头一口，“嗯，我们的小公主，以后只吃糖，不吃苦。”

  
  


“哼...会蛀牙的。”

  
  


\---

  
  


这天是蔡徐坤与王子异假结婚一周年纪念日，他们之间的合约自动解除了，按理来说，他们不再是夫夫。

蔡徐坤一手牵着小葵，一手抱着两个月大的小公主跟王子异开玩笑，“😗我要带着孩子们走了。”

王子异堵着门说不许闹，蔡徐坤见男人急眼了便露出满意地笑容，不料男人还突然单膝跪下，不知道从哪里拿出了一枚戒指。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，嫁给我。”

  
  


说我傻傻的，明明你也是。

合约自动解除了，红本子又不会自己消失。

我从来没想过用合约把你绑住，

因为我用的一直是红本子。

你被骗了，我爱你。

以前我就知道，爱没那么难辨，只是爱的人犯傻。

我们用同一本红本再走一次婚礼吧。

  
  
  
  
  
•~•~•

  
  


全文完

  
  


💙💛💙💛

  
  


爱没那么难辨

勇敢爱吧

爱异坤，不变改

谢谢大家追这篇追了那么久

希望这个结局甜到大家~

之前答应了写吸血鬼的

慢慢会推出哦

到时候再带着吸血鬼🌹和普通人🍡跟大家见面。

  
  



End file.
